The present invention relates to relief valves and more particularly to an electronic control pilot operated pressure relief valve.
1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial pressure relief valves are well known and several types are presently in use. Some being actuated by a spring releasing the valve to open under a predetermined pressure while others feature a frangible disc which ruptures or a slender column which buckles to permit a valve to open and release pressure. Other types of relief valves use the system pressure, when under the required limit, to maintain a relief valve closed and features an external pilot connected with the upstream side of the valve by small tubing to release excess pressure above a predetermined limit by allowing the valve to open and the system to blow down.
It is desirable to provide a pressure relief valve which is provided with valve head passageways allowing system pressure below a set pressure to maintain the valve closed but which is triggered open by a sensor sensing the pressure above a predetermined limit which quickly releases dome system pressure against the closed valve piston and discharges this pressure through the valve body to a downstream low pressure disposal system as the system blows down through the opened valve.